A Friend In Need...
'A Friend in Need... '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Your two two ne'er-do-well friends from Skalitz, Fritz and Matthew are making a nuisance of themselves. At least, according to the Bailiff ... and the Innkeeper ... and the other Innkeeper. Head over to the Tavern of the Sasau Monastery to find your old chums, who are in desperate need of a work. Synopsis I met my old mates Fritz and Matthew. And as usual they're in a pickle. Objectives *Find work for Fritz and Matthew **(Optional) Tell Theresa Fritz and Matthew send their regards. ***Tell Fritz and Matthew you found work for them. Walkthrough Matthew and Fritz have been hanging around the Tavern since they escaped Skalitz. However, they've got too much free time and not enough money, and everyone is getting irritated at them. They're very pleased to see you, and tell you all about how awful things have been since the attack. Henry agrees to help his friends by finding them work. Matthew is so pleased, he promises you a large reward. Given that the region is too volatile for anyone to want to invest in any major building work, except the Monastery (who claim the duo owe them money), Matthew says the best chance for two skilled carpenters would be at a mill - like Theresa's uncle's mill. Go to Rattay and tell Theresa that you had found the two rapscallions. She's overjoyed that they survived, but admits that due to the influx of refugees seeking work, the larger mills cannot accommodate any more workers (a sentiment that Peshek will echo). However, she will suggest trying the smaller mills - like Miller Oliver in Ledetchko, who is getting old and may welcome some able hands. Visit the other millers if you like, but Theresa is quite right - nobody is hiring. Go to Ledetchko - the foreman, Old Thomas, claims they don't need any workers, but Jane, the millmaid, advises you to speak to the Miller himself. He does agree that having some talented, hardworking, honest workers around the place could help him alot (best not mention that Fritz and Matthew are a bit on the lazy side.) Convince, threaten or bribe the Miller into giving the two a chance. Miller Oliver's Stats Eventually, Miller Oliver will agree to have Fritz and Matthew as hired hands at the mill. Travel back to Sasau and speak with Matthew. Once you inform him that you have indeed found them work, but ... about the reward he promised? Turns out they are both still broke - but they'll pay you in a week or so. Notes *If you talk to Fritz at any point after you begin this quest, he will mention their debt to a Monk in the monastery and begin A Costly Brawl. If you pressure him to tell you about it, you will end up engaging in a fist fight with Fritz; while Matthew gawks and yells at the both of you. Later on, he will apologize for fighting with you. Bugs *If you kill Miller Oliver is killed before getting the quest, you'll be unable to start it. Mathew and Fritz won't react except as NPC Trainers. Verified by Warhorse QA testerhttps://forum.kingdomcomerpg.com/t/heres-the-save/66011/2?u=murderinhenry. The quest will be disabled even if Miler Oliver respawn, currently unfixable unless you load the save before Miller Oliver dies. Category:Side Quests